Back In Time Intro
by Indeffinate
Summary: After Ganondorf is defeated, Zelda and Link are returned to their forms as they were "Back In Time." Focuses on Zelda's point of view living as Sheik being brought up by Impa. As well as deals with her budding romantic feelings towards Link, and her emotional turmoil going from a young woman back to her form from 7 years ago. Possibilities of a Fluffy ending.
1. Back In Time Intro

**Disclaimer: All rights to the Zelda series belong to Nintendo. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

It seemed so simple and yet the emptiness Zelda felt upon returning to her childlike form was truly agonizing. She had waited so long for the moment with Link when Ganondorf was finally defeated, however when it had finally happened the sages had swept them both back to the temple of time so quickly she hadn't even had time to exchange any sort of word with him.

Upon thinking about it, what would she have even said? As a princess her feelings had been shown as modest, but what about the emotions of a woman. Her training with Impa had shown her not to let feelings get in the way of duty, and so she had kept her budding fascination a dark secret in her heart.

As seven years passed, Zelda waited patiently for Link to emerge from the temple of light. It felt like an eternity and so she kept busy training with Impa at every given moment. She began to question her role as a princess, she had been living outside the castle walls for so long she wondered whether she would remember what royalty was even supposed to act like. Living in a small rainforest like village just past the desert had definitely taken it's toll on the once conservative young girl. Her long blonde locks had become quite untamed though still beautiful. Her eyes from blue to a bright red from the memories of death and bloodshed the reign of Ganondorf had caused. Her body once small and innocent had grown graciously curvacious, into that of a stunning young woman. Yet Zelda took little notice of the changes that had befallen her over those seven years, as she was much more interested in the changes of someone else.

The time finally came for Zelda to greet Link in the temple of time upon his awakening. She stood in the shadows as Sheik, waiting for the large burst of light signifying Link's return to the world of Hyrule. She found herself growing progressively impatient, a trait not much like herself. The time seemed to drag and she became worried there was some sort of malfunction. She took a step towards the stone the Master sword had been sunk into but had to pull back quickly as a brilliant white flash suddenly burst from the centre of the room. She covered her eyes at the unexpected brightness, and felt her heart beat significantly increase. She silently scolded herself for the sudden butterflies emanating from within her stomach, however all thought quickly ceased as her childhood friend took his first step out of the middle of the beam. She had to stifle a small gasp, Link had most definitely gone through some changes. His skin was paler then hers due to the lack of natural sunlight, it however did not hinder his overall appearance. He had grown considerably and now stood at least 5,9. His blonde hair appeared no different in colour but had grown longer so that it rested just above his shoulders in a shaggy unkept manner, and those eyes.. How had she forgotten those eyes shining the most brilliant blue she had ever seen.

As the light disappeared behind him he shivered slightly in the chill of the temple. Looking around he looked very lost and slightly confused at his whereabouts. She hadn't thought about how difficult this was going to be for him. Seven years had passed and he was made to feel as though he had been asleep. Zelda tentatively took a step from her place in the corner of the room, she approached the young man quietly and with much caution so as not to startle him. This however proved to be the wrong sort of method, she had underestimated Link's acute senses. The hair on the back of his neck bristled, before she had time to think he had spun and was now in a locked fighting position with his sword at her throat. There was a fierceness dancing in his eyes emanating a sort of dangerousness. However hidden behind his initial reaction Zelda sensed something much different, Link was...nervous. Clearly shown as the seconds passed and the fierceness was replaced with hesitation. Slowly Link brought the great sword to rest pointed at the stone floor. Zelda had waited so long for this moment and yet she had no idea what to say. Instead of the so many things running through her mind that she just wanted to spew, she opted for the speech she had been practising for seven years.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time...When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples.  
One in a deep forest...  
One on a high mountain...  
One under a vast lake...  
One within the house of the dead...  
One inside a goddess of the sand...

Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs...As I see you standing there, holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time...If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages...

One is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know...Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm... Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple... But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village...Do you understand, Link?  
"To save the forest girl, you need another skill...Head to Kakariko Village!"

With her final words falling from her lips, Zelda whispered a spell creating a large cloud of smoke allowing her to stealthily make her escape unseen.


	2. 2 Challenge Accepted

**Disclaimer: All rights to the Zelda series belong to Nintendo. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

Link stared at the spot Sheik had just disappeared from pondering her words, he knew what he had to do, it was just where to go first? He contemplated heading straight to Kakariko, but he had no clues or hints as to what it was he would be looking for there? His mind shifted to the young girl he had last seen being carried away by her protector.. Had it really been seven years since he had last seen Princess Zelda? His heart skipped a beat at the thought of her name. Link had never seen such a pretty girl, he was so used to the similar sprite like appearances of all the other Kokiri children. But where was princess Zelda now? Link gave his head a shake and turned his attention back to his destiny. To Kakariko it was, but first a quick stop.

Zelda was perched in a high temple window waiting for Link to make his first move. She couldn't help but think their lives had turned into something much like a chess game. Pawns, waiting for each other to analyze the best method of movement. Not 10 minutes had passed when the temple doors burst open and link emerged seemingly taken aback at the mass changes that had befallen Hyrule. Undead were scattered every where, the once cheerful music emanating from the market replaced with their eerie groans and screams. Buildings were in ruins the entire place was immensely dark and foreboding. She watched as he took a few steps forward scanning for the best way to make it through the sea of creatures. He pulled his sword from the sheath took a final glance at the temple and bolted. Zelda held her breathe as he raced past the undead slashing at any that came within reach of him. Her worries were quick to subside as she took in his skilled form, she was amazed at the fluidity and ease with which he dodged, slashed, and rolled. Even in Zelda's seven years of training she felt minimal to his performance. Finally making it to the pathway leading out of Hyrule's main gate, Zelda squinted through the haze, where was Link going? Had he forgotten where Kakariko was? She leapt from her window ledge perch, running along what was left of the rooftops to avoid the undead. She made it to the broken draw bridge with just enough time to see Link disappear into Lon Lon Ranch. I hope he has a plan she thought as she followed him silently sticking to the shadows.

Link skidded to a halt in front of the place where the Lon Lon Ranch sign had once swung happily in the wind. There was no longer a sign and Link began to wonder what had come of his ranch acquaintances. He kept a slow pace walking through the small pathways that led to the main corral where all the horses used to be kept. He wasn't sure what sort of deal could be made with Talon, but he did owe him a favour for waking him up in front of the delivery bank at Hyrule castle. Would he remember him? As he approached the stables he peeked in curiously. In the middle of the mess of Hay was a young woman with fiery red hair, this must be Malon! He entered the stable pushing the door closed behind him. At the sound of the creaking click Malon turned, a grudging look on her face. Her disappointment was soon traded for a more startled look of confusion. "I don't mean to be rude, but could you please tell me who you are?" she questioned. Link had never told Malon his name so he wasn't quite sure how to respond. Luckily it was only seconds before the answer was solved for him. "My gosh! Fairy Boy!" She cried launching herself at him in an excited hug. Link patted her on the back awkwardly, which didn't seem to rid the excitement from Malon's face. "You don't understand how happy I am to see someone other then Ingo, "I thought everyone was either dead or had taken into hiding in Kakariko." Link always being a man of few words simply muttered, "Where is your father?" Malon's smile faltered, "You have been gone a long time fairy boy..things have taken many changes in that time." Link nodded for Malon to continue. She told him what had happened after the princess' disappearance, about how Ganondorf had betrayed and killed the Hylian King, told him of the young boy who had shown extraordinary courage attempting to block the the evil king's entrance to the sacred temple of time. She explained how her father had refused to give Ganondorf a horse from his ranch,

claiming his allegiance to the late king of Hyrule. Ganondorf had all but killed Talon, stripping him of the rights to his ranch and giving them to Ingo the creepy ranch hand, under the condition he raise the best horse possible for Ganondorf. Malon hadn't seen her father in nearly seven years. A small tear streaked down the young girl's face, Link thumbed it away and assured her he would do all he could to find her father and restore the ranch to it's rightful owner. But for the time being they had to make a plan.

Zelda lounged on the roof of the stables waiting for Link to finish with his reunion. She felt a small tinge of jealousy as she watched him wipe away a rogue tear from Malon's face, through a small hole in the nearly condemned stable roof. She hadn't known of Talon's bravery, standing up to Ganondorf and made a mental note to knight him for avenging her father. That is if everything was ever able to be as it was. Link told Malon to stay where she was as he went in search of Ingo. Zelda watched as Link's gaze travelled to Ingo's shouting form in the field. This was going to be interesting

Link peered around the corner towards the corral, had he not heard Ingo's obnoxious shouts from the inner part of the field he might have had a harder time finding him. He strode towards the stout scrawny man hands thrust into his pockets, he wasn't sure what it was he was going to do about obtaining a horse now, but he had to think of something. It wasn't just his own fate in his hands, it was the entire worlds. He caught Ingo's gaze easily and the man practically ran towards him. "young man!" Ingo called "young man!" Link raised an eyebrow. "Do you know who sells the finest horses in the land!" Without waiting for an answer Ingo began to boast about "his" ranch and his loyalties to the great king originating from the desert. Link gave him barely audible grumbles in response, nodding whenever seemed appropriate. At the end of his speech Ingo offered to let Link ride one of his prized horses, this might be easier then he anticipated Link thought. He walked around to each of the horses making it seem as though he might be interested in buying, truth be told Link really had not a penny in his pocket. It was then that he spotted her, the horse he remembered as Epona was in the far corner of the corral munching on a small patch of the only grass that wasn't withered. Last he'd seen her she was just a foal, small and scrawny transformed into a beautiful auburn steed.

Link smirked to himself as the plans starting forming in his head. Ingo put a hand on his shoulder, "You will never get to touch that one boy, she's beautiful but wild, completely untamed by anyone. Not to mention the one I have been trying to raise for the great Ganondorf." Link shuffled his feet a small smirk playing on his lips. "I mean no disrespect sir, but may I give it a try?" Ingo laughs a deep scoff at the mere idea of anyone touching Epona let alone riding her, "How bout this boy, I will bet you 70 rupees you cannot get close to that horse." Link accepts the challenge smoothly and pulls the Ocarina Zelda thew to him seven years ago from the inside of his tunic, it's been so long since he played but the melody returns to him easily as his fingers graze the small holes on the instruments surface. Epona's ears perk and she turns her head slowly, listening to her song. Cautiously she trots towards the two men at the opposite end of the field, as she comes closer Link reaches out a steady hand. Much to the astonishment of Ingo she places her nose gently into the young mans palm. Ingo's jaw couldn't have dropped any lower as Link began to stroke the horse's neck and she whinnied happily. Quickly regaining his composure Ingo offered Link another deal. The 70 rupees he had just won that Link could not beat him in a race, he would even let him use Epona.

Zelda could not wipe the smile off her face as she watched Epona trot over to Link, she was not aware of the connection between the two, and by the obvious look of awe, neither was Ingo. Feeling as though she were on the edge of her seat, her heartbeat raced as she observed the men saddling up the horses. They must be preparing a race she thought excitedly silently cheering on Link's behalf. Sure enough they both lined themselves up at a line pressed into the dirt by Ingo's shoe. She heard Ingo counting down from 5 and sneered as he took off at 2, and yet she was again amazed by Link's form.

He caught up not only quickly but with a grace that couldn't be defined. Epona was indeed a very fine horse and seemed to be in complete sync with her rider. For half the track the competitors rode nose to nose not a hair in front of the other. Ingo was playing very dirty butting into the side of Epona and attempting to cut them off. It was very clear however who the better pair was and slowly the space between the men lengthened with Link in the lead. Ingo let out a great holler of frustration as Link galloped over the finish line much before Ingo was even around the last bend. Zelda had to contain her excitement as she fought the urge to jump up from her rooftop spot and congratulate the young man. However it was not yet time for congratulations as Ingo threw a less than silent fit in the corner of the arena.

Link circled back extending his hand to shake the older man's, but he wouldn't oblige. Instead he thrust a finger into Link's chest demanding a rematch. Link stiffened but accepted on the condition that if he won, he be allowed to keep Epona as his own, if he lost he would work for Ingo as a stable boy. Through his anger Ingo seemed not to notice the deviousness of Link's plan eager to get back behind the starting line. Once again Ingo bolted ahead before 1 was called but it made not the slightest difference. This time Link raced along the outside leaving Ingo with the supposed inside advantage. Epona and Link moved together as an incredible example of the most perfect horse and rider. Gaining speed effortlessly, leaving Ingo in the dust. Link slowed and turned to find Ingo not heading for the finish line but instead towards the Ranch gates. He leapt from the horse throwing himself at the gates, and slamming them closed. Zelda saw Link's childish grin turn into a serious sunken expression. She thought his adjustment from boy to young man looked to be setting in and not in a very nice or easy way. The realization of his fate was going to hit him a lot harder as he would have to start acknowledging his responsibilities and recognizing himself as the true hero of time. Zelda continued to observe wondering just what Link planned to do now, he had pissed off the ranch owner to the point where he was locking Link inside. Link's serious expression suddenly turned to a bitter scowl, he sunk his heels into Epona's sides causing her to rear in protest. She slammed her hooves down on the ground , swung and began running full tilt in the opposite direction of the gate. It took Zelda a moment to realize that Link wasn't going to stop when he got to the fence, he was going right over it! She stood from her place on the roof forgetting for the time being she was supposed to be concealing herself and watched as the great horse flew through the air landing on the other side of the wall with a soft thud. By this time Ingo was screaming at the top of his lungs, pulling his hair out, and redder then a tomato. Zelda heard a soft giggle come from below and looked to see Malon peeking out of the stable doors. "Good luck fairy boy," she whispered. "Bring my father home."


End file.
